Mexicandado
Japanese: メクシカンダド (Mekushikandado) Chinese: 麼西看大都 (Mexīkàndàdū) Mexicandado is a group of 4 series, the first series simply called Mexicandado, the second one is Mexicandado Z, the third series is Mexicandado and the last one is Chronicles of Mexicandado. Although only the second series which premiered in 2012 can be watch in Akihiro Akagi's first Youtube channel. The first series extincted, the third and forth series was never done due to the limitation of places to shoot, but Akihiro Akagi sometimes wishes to the revive the classic that made the childhood of his fans amazing. Story First Series: Mexicandado At the Philippines in the 16th century, a tyrant named Rajah Kupal and his minions were sailing to expand his empire by conquering island kingdoms and this include the final island kingdom also the main set of the series which is Bohol Island in Real Life, Duchy of Irving. Rajah Kupal wants his island to be a part of his empire but Datu Irving refused, which lead to a war and at the end, Rajah Kupal is the victor. But there is a prophecy, a warrior will be born and end his regime and his name is Ongah. Ongah was born with كَمبَل مَنُك ("Kambal Manok") which means chicken twin, her name is Mañok, Mañok is far smarter than Ongah and with her knowledge, Ongah spend years training and training to become a fully plendge warrior with advance training like no Datu Irving's henchmen had in order to match Rajah Kupal. But at his first fight against the tyrant was a failure and Rajah Kupal filed a case against him fot rebelion against the regime. Ongah escaped to The Island of the Candadoes (Palawan) in Real Life to take a rest, this island is not conquered by Rajah Kupal due to the extreme distant and the vast sea of Sulu. Ongah learned about the Legend of White Padlock which is the island's sacred item which can give anyone is who's worthy enough to wield it. During that time, he meet 3 Jewelpet named Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie. With it, Ongah finally defeated the tyrant and his regime, everything returned in peace. In the timeline, The first series was taken at 1500 to 1520. Second Series: Mexicandado Z The second series focuses to the Spanish Invasion of the Philippines in the 1560's. Decades before this happened. Cebu's Rajah, Lapu-Lapu defeated a Portuguese missionary named Ferdinald Magellan and end his odyssey. This news was told to Ongah by his بَيبَيلان (Baybaylan) which means "predictor", a year after Magellan's demise, Ongah faces a new enemy named Miss Bingot. Ongah never defeated Miss Bingot, a miracle happened to her which teleported her to Super Fairilu Z's universe and spend years learning about the universe she's in to and Miss Bingot found out about Lip's power and demand to have it to use it against Ongah. At her way, she meet Anti-Lip and the Demon Lord, Edgar Cruz joined his force. But Miss Bingot failed when Khristian Alcantara summon 2 of Digimon past heroes, Taichi Yagami and Masaru Daimon with their digimon and help Herman and Shijimi. Miss Bingot was killed there. It is unknown to Ongah why Miss Bingot disappears and never come back and assumed she's dead. The classical story continues here, 1 year before the Spanish invasion, Ongah's old friends, Alberto and Evangeline came back from Slovakian Region of Dacia and warn about the Spanish Invasion, both of them found out about that when they stay at Iberian Union. Ongah spread the warning to his neigbouring kingdom islands and get ready for another war. Gallery Sapphie (Mexicandado).jpg Doggie Chicken.jpg Datu Irving.jpg Mexicandado.jpg Diana (Mexicandado).jpg Alberto.jpg Dian.jpg Amiel.jpg Mañok.jpg Rajah Kupal.jpg Coal (Mexicandado).jpg Myrna.jpg Catberry.jpg Rajah Kupal (Fallen).jpg Category:2011 Category:2011 Series Category:2011 Live Action Series Category:Live Action Series Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:2012 Category:2012 Series Category:2012 Live Action Series Category:2013 Category:2013 Live Action Series Category:2013 Series Category:2014 Category:2014 Series Category:2014 Live Action Series Category:Abandoned Series